


The Land of Hands and Chorus

by mercibun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hearthfixed, Phonix enters the game, spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibun/pseuds/mercibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the fancomic Hearthfixed, which can be found at hearthfixed.tumblr.com !</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Land of Hands and Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> From the fancomic Hearthfixed, which can be found at hearthfixed.tumblr.com !

You take your place as the Witch of Time, in the Land of Hands and Chorus.

\-----

There’s something about LOHAC that makes your skin crawl, from the minute you swim through your First Gate. You don’t know what it is at first, but after about five full minutes after you touch down you narrow the possibilities down to two things.

Most obvious of all is the clouded grey sky and barren rust-red earth stretching out for as far as you can see in any direction, a far cry from the abyssal deep that you were so used to back on Alternia. _Those clouds have to mean that there’s water around_. You think this with very little warning, surprising yourself. The wind picks up at that moment, a pure southerly gust that chills you to your bloodpusher and tangles your ridiculously long fringe all over your face. You realise that it was smart to have put the majority of your mop back in a long ponytail before you started the game, but you still push the remaining strands out of your eyes like it's nothing as you continue your survey.

The second thing you notice is that there is nobody around. No consorts, as you'd heard the other team leaders call them. You'd been told that you would probably immediately be found by the little suckers, buuuut- there is nothing. Nobody. No underlings, either. You think about messaging Solara, but she would probably be busy pulling in her next team-mate by now. And no fucking way are you going via Raivus for this, because - and you'll never admit this out loud - you would probably be the one to ruin the conversation and make him not help. Oh and speaking of the other team leaders, that was your next job after you got your bearings: Xeomia is to be your client, if you remember correctly, and you have to bring her in.

Then, out of nowhere, the sound hits you.

It has taken a full nine minutes to register with you, but when it does you suddenly understand why your land ends in Chorus. You can hear singing. Thousands of voices, all singing in different octaves, yet in an odd harmony. _Is that actually singing, or something else?_ You can definitely hear the voices, but their source is unknown. It also sounds as if it is coming from everywhere at once, which does nothing to ease your nerves about the place. In fact, it puts you on edge more than you have been the last few days (which is significant, considering the amount of stress you've been through recently). Oh jeez now that you're starting to overthink it, the voices are starting to sound like pained wails.

Your fretting pushes the distant voices to the front of your mind for a few moments, until you come back to your senses with a jolt and shake your head.

"I really need to stop doing that," you say aloud with a drawn out groan (mostly irritation towards yourself at zoning out when there is god knows what around this land), and decide to head in the direction you were facing. There is an odd ridged thing on the horizon that seemed to be the top of a mountain, or maybe a village. You hope it's a village. You want to figure out the source of this singing.


End file.
